


Tyro

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Mild Mentions of Insecure Feeling, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Tyro - A beginner in learning - novice. [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten/Aburame Shino
Kudos: 4





	Tyro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Just a little slice-of-life for my OT3 =] This is actually my fourth story with this pairing so I guess my OT3 is firmly set xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Mentions of Insecure Feeling.
> 
> Word of the Day: Tyro - A beginner in learning - novice

"I'm _never_ going to get this."

"Just relax, and think about it, you're doing well; we're in no rush."

Tenten's eyes scanned the shogi board in front of her, for _far_ longer than she should have, before admitting defeat to herself; she could almost feel her brain pop like a balloon.

"I can't _do_ this Shika," she whined and she didn't even care that she was whining. "I'm not smart like you and Shino, I can't _do_ stuff like this."

"What a drag; please stop that," Shikamaru replied from across the board with an annoyed look. "Stop insulting your own intelligence. We really don't like it when you do that."

"I'm not _insulting_ myself," the bun haired girl met her lovers eyes. "You and Shino are ridiculously smart, it's hardly a secret. It's one of things I love and admire about you two."

As annoyed as he was, she could still see the Nara give a small, embarrassed, exhale.

"Shino will be home soon," Tenten said after a quick look at the clock, he should be at her door any minute now. "Can't you just play him?"

"But I want to teach and play _you_."

"Why though? I'm not-" she cut off at his pointed look to change her wording. "This; isn't my strong point," the weapons user grinned sheepishly. "If I can't throw metal pointy things at a problem I'm stumped!"

The Nara actually moved then, and crawled over to her side of the board to kneel beside her. When he took a hold of her jaw she smiled, she loved it when either of her boys did that.

"One of things we love about you, is you are the driving force behind us," Shikamaru started firmly making her lips twitch upwards. "You are fierce, and strong, and _smart;_ don't argue with me."

She closed her jaw at that, about to contradict the shadow user.

"You came up with your own technique, your own way of doing things. You are constantly coming up with new ways to change and improve everything around you, both on and off the battlefield; and, both me and Shino, would like to see you believe in yourself a bit more;" he tilted his head to force her avoiding eyes to meet his. "Okay?"

She couldn't stop her heart from doing a small, in love, flip. "I love you Shika."

"I love you too," he kissed her then before nodding at the board. "You're still doing this."

He chuckled at her outright groan.

At that moment the door opened and closed making them turn around.

Tenten beamed. "Shino!"

"Hey," the Nara greeted the insect tamer lazily, releasing her jaw. "How was clan stuff?"

"Incredibly dull," the Aburame replied taking off his coats and laying them on the back of the sofa. "But progress was made on some key issues."

"That's more than can be said about any meetings I go to," Shika muttered making Tenten grin.

Coats ditched, Shino knelt beside his lovers giving them both a brief kiss. Tenten could see his head shift towards the board. "You trying to teach her again?"

"We were making progress," the Nara, in Tenten's opinion, openly lied. "But then her self insecurity got in the way."

Shino turned back to her at that reveal. "This upsets me; why? We do wish you would not be so hard on yourself."

"He's already done that pep talk today," Tenten deflected with a roll of her eyes and wave of her hand; she clapped her hands together once then, swiftly changing her aura to thrilled. "But now that you're here I don't have to play!"

"How about a compromise?" Shino then moved to sit behind her. "We; both; play him."

Tenten shifted her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Both of us? Like; as a team?"

"Yes;" he placed a chase kiss to her cheek. "And for every piece of his we capture; you get a kiss."

Shikamaru grinned at the excited noise she let out.

"See Shika?" She turned her head back to look at the Nara. "That's a plan I can get behind! _That_ motivates me!"

"Alright;" he leant in and gave her a kiss then too. "That's for the Knight you stole earlier."

She blinked before grinning in disbelief. "The one I just picked off the board and hid under my seat when you weren't looking?"

Shikamaru gave a cheeky smirk before shrugging. "Still counts."

She laughed.

With Shino behind her explaining all their potential piece moves and Shikamaru explaining what he was doing in retaliation and why, she did better than she thought, she learned a lot, she was nowhere near on their level, but better than the complete train-wreak she would have been on her own.

Her boys always believed in her, and helped her, even when she didn't believe in or help herself; she couldn't possibly explain to them how much it meant to her.


End file.
